


My Sunshine,My Rock

by LibbyBell



Series: Dark Heroes [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyBell/pseuds/LibbyBell
Summary: A idea that popped into my head when I was trying to get over writers block. Based on an idea that Nescamonster wrote, look at The Last Joke from prompt me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a idea that I had and wanted to play with. Based on a world written by Nescamonster.

My Sunshine, My Rock

"Why are we working with a murderer and criminal?"

"Sticks and ironically stones, Stone."

"I wasn't having this conversation with you Narvaez. And that isn't irony."

"For the love of...Stop! Stone we are working with him because he knows this town and the Crew better than anyone else here. Narvaez,we are trying to help. Let us. Good?"

"Yes, sir."

"Narvaez."

"Ok, Mr. Agent."

　

　

"Ray, we're going to change your handler from Dan."

"Why?"

"Dan is too well known and it would be safer for everyone involved if we have you contact someone different."

"So who is my contact..."

"You wanted me to come for some reason?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not?"

"Meet your new assignment and Ray meet your new contact."

"You know I don't understand humor Ren."

"It's not a joke. If it makes you guys feel any better you can pick each others Codenames."

"Sunshine."

"Huh?"

"His codename can be sunshine."

"That is a stupid name."

"Fits you then."

"Fine, then your name can Rock."

"Really?"

"It fits."

　

"Hey Rock know anything about metropolitan areas?"

"Are you having a cloudy day Sunshine?"

"Well those happen."

"Do you need an umbrella?"

"Not yet Rock."

"You going to be sunny?"

"I'm good, don't worry."

"I don't feel, so how can I worry about you sunshine?"

"Ah, Rock you and I both know that's a lie."

"Whatever you say sunshine."

　

"Alexithymia is a mental disorder that causes a person to have not be able to understand emotions. A person still with it can still feel everything."

"So why do lie about it."

"It's not a lie, it's a stretch of the truth."

"Also called a lie."

"The first place I worked in was a small town the police chief told me to use it as a strength to pretend that I couldn't feel anything, to make it easier to deal with what I do...safer."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're working for the FBI now."

"...Maybe someday, Sunshine."

"As you wish Rock."

　

"Do you have family?"

"No, my biological parents left me at a hospital when I was five and found out that I had Alexithymia."

"Do you hate them for it?"

"You ask a lot of questions Ray."

"...So, do you?"

"No, I didn't really know them and I can understand not wanting a child that will never be able to show emotion in a real way."

"That is depressing."

"I thought that you had as hard a time with this as I did."

"...What about you, do you have any family?"

"I thought I did with the Crew."

"When I was 12 I lived in a foster house and every night the foster mother would go to each of the kids staying there and sing them a song only for them. For me she's sing the song You are My Sunshine by Willie Nelson. And she'd say the line "you'll never know how much I love you"was written for me. Funny how much that stays with a person."

"Sunshine?"

"Rock?"

　

　

"We have to go. We need to get to the safe house that was set up for you."

"You need to shoot me."

"What? No, I can't use a gun."

"Yes you can."

"Why do I need to shoot you it won't solve anything, it will just make things worse."

"They know someone is working with you guys, it's only a matter of time before they figure out who. If we make them angry enough they will make a mistake, so you can't take them down,"

"No, there are better ways to do this, I...won't."

"There's not enough time to do it better. This will work, let me try to...fix a mistake."

"...Head?"

"No, shoot me in the gut."

"Why?"

"A chance to say goodbye."

Click

"Why rock?"

Click

"Unchanging strength."

BANG

"My Sunshine..."  
"Go...My Rock."


End file.
